Modus
You can use different fetch modi to customize your Sylladex. Each modus changes the way items are retrieved from the sylladex, and some override the way items are inserted into the sylladex. Currently, there are 6 modi: Stack, Queue, Queue-Stack, Tree, Set, and Hashmap. Using Your Modus Each modus differs as to when and how one can use an item, but in general, press G to open your Captchalogue Deck. Add cards and modi to the deck by placing them in the empty card slot and selecting "use item," and interact with your modus by clicking "Sylladex." If a modus is added to the sylladex, the old modus will be placed in the card slot when the new modus is applied. Once in the sylladex, you can retrieve items (as long as they meet the modi's requirements) by clicking the card containing the item. You can also remove cards from the deck (with the items still contained within) by right-clicking the desired card. This can be done with blank cards to be used with the punch designix. Modus Types Queue With the Queue modus equipped, captchalouged items enter and exit the sylladex from the left, and will advance to the right if there is space available. The Queue modus allows only the far-right card to be accessed. As a result, the oldest item captchalouged is the only one that can be retrieved. The Queue modus is created by placing a captchalogue card in a crafting table, with a Raw Cruxite on its left and a cruxite block on its right. Stack The Stack modus is in many ways the opposite of the queue modus. Items still enter from the left, but will remain as far left as possible, with older items being pushed to the right as new items are added. Only the card on the far left can be accessed, meaning it is only the newest item that is accessible. The Stack modus is created by placing a captchalogue card in a crafting table, with a Cruxite block on its left and a raw cruxite on its right. Queue-Stack The QueueStack modus functions as a queue and a stack simultaneously, such that new items enter from the left and either the item on the far left or the one on the far right can be retrieved. The QueueStack cannot be crafted and must be alchemized with the recipe Stack Modus && Queue Modus. Tree This is the fetch modus which has been utilized by Rose Lalonde, who considers it "elegant." The first item is captchalogued in the Root Card. Any more items that are picked up are Branches attached to an existing card and, like the root itself, may have up to two branches of their own (making this a binary tree). Branches with no further branches of their own are called Leaf Cards. Cards are sorted alphabetically: they join the left branch of an existing card if they come alphabetically before that card, or the right branch otherwise. Picking a root card will cause everything to fall out of the sylladex, while taking a branch card will only cause everything below it (if attached) to fall out. Removal of leaf cards is inconsequential. This is made by || alchemizing any modus with a stick, leaf block, or sapling. Set This fetch modus has two sets of cards, captchaloguing each item to the right side of the deck. Since each item is on the outside of the deck, all cards are available for usage. This deck is extremely useful as you can use any item captchalogued at any time, without having to remove additional items. However, it does have drawbacks, as it cannot contain more than 1 of the same item. This is made by && alchemizing any modus with an item frame. Hashmap The hashmap modus allocates items to cards by using the hash value of the item's name. This seems to be fairly randomized when you don't know the math, and it cannot contain more than 1 stack of the same item, due to both stacks sharing the same hash value. It's also possible to be unable to captchalogue two items of different stacks, as there may be a collision between hash values, especially with smaller sylladexes. This is made by && alchemizing any modus with a SBURB Computer. Crafting Category:Items Category:Mechanics